


sweet as honey

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LITERALLY NOTHING BUT SOFT FEELS, No Plot, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: just a lil daytime date with these two gals





	sweet as honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gildedmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/gifts).



> this is for mina who i promised some shuri/wanda if she went to bed at a reasonable hour last night lmao
> 
> also i just love these two

Wakandan sun had caused a sprinkling of freckles to scatter across Wanda’s face. Her face that was smiling more and gentle eyes that were often directed at Shuri. The princess too, was spending more time outside her lab and more time out and about with her girlfriend. 

They were wandering through the open air markets in the golden city. Every now and then Wanda would ask about a certain fruit or flower, or Shuri would get excited about a local craftsman. They would spend the afternoon hand in hand, filling baskets with produce and goods. The citizens enjoyed seeing the princess out and about, and Shuri enjoyed showing Wanda more of her culture. 

They bought some fruit and pastries and settled in a secluded corner of the royal garden for an impromptu picnic. They fed eachother bits of food and stretched out on the woven blanket Wanda had bought at the market. She waved her hands through the air and with a flick of the wrist, she had plucked flowers from a nearby bush and woven them into a wreath that settled onto Shuri’s head.

“A crown for the princess.” She said softly as Shuri rolled her eyes but blushed slightly nonetheless. 

Shuri buried her head in Wanda’s shoulder. “You’re the only one I let call me princess.” She mumbled.

Wanda gave a small giggle and pulled Shuri closer to her. “Well I’m honored.”

They laid in the sun, dozing off and talking about nothing for the entire afternoon. Shuri ignored her pinging kimoyo beads in favor of stroking and braiding Wanda’s hair and kissing her forehead. The sun was setting on the horizon when they finally brushed the grass off them. 

“Thank you for today, princess.”   
  


Shuri just looked at her with what could only be defined as ‘heart-eyes’ and smiled softly. “Of course.”

They ignored the chuckles and whistles when Wanda pressed a kiss onto her nose as they joined the rest of the palace for dinner. The two girls just grinned at each other, unbothered and happy.


End file.
